Take A Breath
by DreamsShouldBeFollowed
Summary: Song Fic of Jonas Brother's 'Take A Breath', Nate and Caitlyn love story, what will happen?   I suck at summary's


_This is one of my old stories i wrote a while back, it really isn't that good haha, so cut me some slack! Anyways hope you enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

**Take A Breath**

_**I walked across a crowded street, a sea of eyes they cut through me and i saw you in the middle.**_

I remember that one particular day. I was walking down a road, Lavender Avenue I recall as the name. It was very crowded, people rushing about going to work and school. It was just a day like any other and i was going for a walk to clear my head. I had a lot on my mind that day, as you would remember, so did you. I dragged my feet along the cobbled streets, the usual sea of eyes that cut through me as they recognised the 'oh so famous' Nate Black. And then as the ocean of people parted i saw you in the middle of the park. Just sitting there.

_**Your upset face, you wear it well.**_

This was your usual spot. I'd see you sitting here most days thinking to yourself, the breeze blowing against your glowing, perfect skin. And your golden hair blowing all around that flawless face. I'd never really noticed how beautiful you were until now. The only thing that didn't seem right was your upset face. But you were stunning. You still are now.

_**You camouflage the way you feel, when everything's the matter.**_

When i'd see you, you would have this bright and beaming smile that would make any person's heart burst with happiness. And usually you would act like the happiest person that anyone could come across. But now you had this sad look upon your face, that made my heart break. Yet it seemed like it should be there, like always. "Are you okay?" Was the first thing i said to you. I couldn't help myself, i needed to find out what was wrong and make it all better. You looked at me through glazed hazel eyes, they could melt anyone in that moment. You looked shocked, like you were surprised that anyone was even talking to you.

"Not really." Was all you said.

"Wanna talk about it?" I pushed on, trying to get something out of you. You looked down to your lap where your fidgeting hands rested and smiled, but it was forced.

"No i'm fine thanks, Nate." You replied. You looked up at me with that fixed smile. It was like you were trying to camouflage the way you felt. You always did that, when everything was the matter. You would keep it to yourself. That's the way you always were, and you're still like it now.

_**We've all been down that road before, searching for that something more.**_

I remember our fights, you'd always go on about how you need something more than just 'this'. Whatever 'this' was. It was usually referred back to us. You said you wanted a better relationship, like ours wasn't good enough for you. That's what always annoyed me the most, the fact that i never seemed to be good enough for you. Sometimes i don't think you realised how much you hurt me when you said things like this. It felt like _you_ couldn't take us seriously, not me. Then i'd lash out and tell you we've all been down that road before and i've thought about searching for something more than _you. _I only said this to annoy you, or should i say get back at you. You'd get upset and break down, it always made me feel bad when you'd do that so in the end i would just give in and all my anger would disappear. We'd end up sitting there in silence, but a comfortable silence, holding eachother. You would always let a few tears escape and i would wipe them away, i would let a few cascade down my cheek too but i'd never let you see, i had to be strong for the both of us.

_**Worlds are spinning round, there's no time for slowing down so won't you take a breath, just take a breath. People change and promises are broken, clouds can move and skies will be wide open, don't forget to take a breath.**_

Do you remember what i used to say to you? When you were always going at something too fast, the world felt like it was spinning round and you used to tell me there wasn't any time for slowing down. I always used to kiss you and tell you to take a breath. Just take a breath. Do you remember that one perfect day that we had? We were round at Shane and Mitchie's house with 'The Gang', which usually consisted of You, Me, Shane, Mitch, Jason and Ella. We were the best, a family. We were in the back garden staring at the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight. Just talking. We don't really do much of that anymore. I told you i loved you and you said it back. "Forever?" i asked.

"Forever and ever. Promise." Was what you said to me. I felt like the happiest guy alive. I closed my eyes and took a breath and made a wish. I wished that you would keep the promise you just made me. It obviously didn't work. I remember opening my eyes and turning to see you doing the same. I wonder what you wished for?

* * *

_What did ya think? Good? Horrible? Review?_


End file.
